Coincidental
by xx.chocolatte.xx
Summary: It starts with a coffee stain. Then both Hermione and Draco see each other everywhere now. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Coincidental**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, because I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and I would love it if I received reviews and constructive criticism. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, I am not such an experienced writer. So, with that being said, here you go, my first fanfiction! **

Chapter 1

It's funny how life can take a dramatic turn overnight, isn't it? My life had been perfect. But, as always, perfect doesn't last forever. I had six months of a perfect life, then on a Monday, everything changed. My idiot of a husband had cheated on me, with one of my friends! A friend who was apparently much sexier than me. S.P.E.W was rejected again, after I almost convinced the board, but some man on the board told everyone that nothing needed to be changed and I was overreacting. Only things I have now are my friends, and money I don't need at all.

I woke up and looked over at my husband, who was still fast asleep. Ernie Macmillan. I swear I had no idea what I was thinking when I accepted his marriage proposal. He had always treated me well, but we were never really the ones meant to be for each other. We were nothing like Harry and Ginny, who loved each other so much that it was hard for them not to see each other every single day. We were more like friends. Friends who didn't mind living with each other. But that didn't mean I didn't care that he cheated on me. It still hurt pretty badly when I found out. But the problem was, I couldn't leave Ernie either. I know it would hurt him so bad if I just left him and I had always been taught to treat others with kindness.

I got dressed and started eating breakfast when Ernie finally woke up.

"Er, morning Hermione," He glanced over at me to see my reaction.

"Morning, Ernie," I replied. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, yes quite fine..." An awkward silence then passed between us.

"Well, I'd better get to the Ministry. I'll see you later!" I said and disapparated before he could reply. I was glad to get out of there. Ever since, he was caught, he stared at me as if I was going to explode any second. Which, I would, if he made me mad enough.

When I arrived at the ministry, everything was normal. People were going to the lifts to get to their floor. As I was walking to the lifts and drinking my coffee, I was busy thinking about what to sort out today when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"What the hell, Granger?" A voice shouted. A voice that I could recognize anywhere.

"Malfoy?" I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with an angry expression on his face. Well, it was easy to figure out why, because I had spilled coffee all over him.

"Thanks a lot, you just stained my best suit." Oh no, he looked really mad.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't pay attention to where I was going."

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious!" He yelled. "I don't even know the stupid spell that gets rid of this!"

I muttered an incantation and the stain disappeared. He looked at me in surprise, and stared at me for a while.

"Right, well, er, sorry for that." He mumbled. "I just overreacted."

"It's quite all right," I said in a very high voice. "But I'm sorry, too, for you know, um, spilling coffee all over your suit."

"Don't worry about it," He said. "You _did_ make it come off, too."

"Right, well I'm going to, uh, go now," I stuttered. As I was walking away, I tripped. Hands caught me before I fell.

"Easy there Granger, we don't you to show up at work with a coffee stain on you, right?" He smirked.

"Shut up," I said, red in the face. He only laughed.

"See you around." He turned and walked away, leaving me standing there embarrassed and in a big cloud of emotions. I wasn't attracted to him, but why had I felt electric tingles when he caught me?

**A/N: Right, well that was Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Please review! I would love to hear what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way.**

**A/N: I was so disappointed to find that there were no reviews. Also, I chose Ernie Macmillan because everyone always uses Ron, and it would just be so boring if I used him too. So anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

When I got to my floor, I stood there with my mouth open. Enchanted memos were flying around everywhere. Everyone was running around and yelling instructions to others.

"Get him a coffee! Now!"

"He wants to know about..."

I came back to myself after someone shoved me.

"Move! Oh sorry Hermione!" It was Hannah Abbott, my...friend. The one who Ernie cheated on me with.

"What's going on here?" I asked, ignoring her look of surprise when she found out I was going to act civil to her.

"Oh...right! The Minister of Magic is here to see how we're doing! He says he hasn't checked on

the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in a while so he just appeared and said he would be inspecting us today!" I watched as she ran off to get the coffee for the Minister, shaking my head slightly. I sighed and started cleaning my office which was a complete mess. When trying to propose S.P.E.W to the board, I didn't care about the neatness of my office. All I had cared about was getting the board to see it.

"Hello Hermione," Kingsley, the Minister of Magic said.

"Hey Kingsley, how are you?" I smiled, Kingsley was always a calm, reassuring man.

"Fine and you?"

"I'm...doing alright."

"Well, I came here to inspect how this department is running, as you probably already know."

"Yeah, well everything is going pretty smooth. So far there really haven't been anything crazy going on. The magical creatures aren't causing any trouble really, so I've just been trying to get the board to see how good S.P.E.W is. "

"I see, well I'm going to go inspect others. Good day Hermione."

"Good day, Minister." After Kingsley left, I slumped into my chair, and started looking at reports that were left on her desk.

_Acromantula_

_Location: Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts_

_Description: Mainly peaceful. Last attacking was when Rebeus Hagrid went to retrieve Aragog's dead body. _

_Threat: Low_

_House-elves_

_Location: Hogwarts, rich wizarding homes_

_Description: None have broken the law since Winky, the house-elf has been found holding a wand during the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup. _

_Centaurs_

_Location: Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts_

_Description: Very proud, hostile to anyone who enters the Forbidden Forest. Attacks when extremely offended. Kept on close watch in case one harms a student._

I put the report down, closed my eyes and groaned. I still had to think of a way to convince the board for S.P.E.W. It had been rejected two times but maybe I would be lucky next time. I glanced at my watch. It was twelve and time for lunch. I had promised Ginny that we would be having lunch today at a new restaurant that opened up in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. I was really looking forward to it. Ginny and I haven't had some girl time ever since Harry came back two weeks ago from his victory in his Quidditch match. I looked around, making sure there was no one I would b bumping into, and disapperated.

**A/N: Well there you, that was Chapter 2. So anyways, acromantulas are the huge giant spiders that Hagrid loved so much (I checked in the book). I also really have no idea what they do in that department so I had to make some stuff up. Believe me, Hermione will leave Ernie, all in good time though. Sorry Draco couldn't be in this chapter, I tried but I think it really couldn't fit. Don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter. So anyways please please please please PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all...**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed and added to alerts/favorites. It made me really happy. =D Yes, I know it's going a little slow, but don't worry, like I said, all in good time. So here's Chapter 3. Enjoy! **

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hey Gin," I laughed. "How are you and Harry?"

"Well, if you really want to know-"

"Ginny! Give me a normal response, I do not want to be hearing about what you and Harry do in bed at France!"

"Oh right. We're pretty good. It was so much fun!" She said with a faraway look on her face, most likely reminiscing about the most fun she had with Harry.

"Gin, Ginny! Hey!" I waved a hand in her face.

"What? Oh! Sorry about that," Ginny said while turning tomato red. I laughed and we began catching up on what had been happening lately. After what seemed a pretty short time, I checked my watch; it was one.

"I got to get back to work, Gin,"

"Oh, yeah me too, well talk to you later, Hermione!" With that said, Ginny got up and apparated back to St. Mungo's. I was just about to apparate too when I saw Malfoy getting ready to leave too. Not wanting to face him after the incident, I quickly threw two galleons on the table, and checked one last time that I wouldn't leave anything. Either I'm always too slow to get out of somewhere quickly when I want to, or Malfoy just happened to see me, but right before I could disapparate, I heard someone say "Granger?"

"Oh, hello Malfoy," I said cooly.

"Hey Granger, fancy seeing you here." He smirked. "Not going to spill coffee all over me again, are you? I have to say, it's pretty disgusting to have that liquid all over you."

"Oh, no I wasn't thinking of spilling coffee on you today," I said sweetly.

"Great to know, I was really worried-"

"I was just thinking about throwing that man's plate of food in your face," I interrupted him. "That's much better than having coffee on you right?"

He scowled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Really? Why would you think that?" I asked.

"You're a goody-goody who wouldn't dare to do things like that." He replied with another smirk.

_Splat!_ Everyone looked at me in surprise. The man whose food I took looked at me like I was a complete nutcase. Which, he really does have a right to think that since it's not every day you see me, Hermione Granger, throw food right in someone's face. Especially Draco Malfoy's face, which was getting redder and redder every second.

I leaned in close to him and said, "So, I guess I'm just a goody-goody who wouldn't dare to things like that, huh? Well, I don't know if you remember, but I'm a Gryffindor, and we Gryffindors are brave and risk-takers."

Malfoy looked like he was about to have a fit, but decided on not embarrassing himself further by yelling and whining like a little girl. Instead, he cleaned himself with his wand and disapparated. Since everyone was still staring at me, I decided I couldn't just leave without repaying the man his food back. I told the waitress to order what he had before I so rudely threw it, and payed for it. After that, I apparated back to the Ministry.

The next couple of hours passed pretty slowly. The only interesting thing that happened was Ron coming to see me and ask how life was. We had dated a while after the Second Wizarding War against Voldemort, but knew we weren't right for each other. Now he's dating Lavender Brown, his sixth-year sweetheart, who I don't have an objection to anymore. We remained friends and never really had a problem with awkward moments when we would hang out.

Finally, work was done. I could go home and...deal with Ernie. Or I could go to Ginny's house, but she and Harry were going out to dinner tonight. I was left with going home to deal with my crap husband. I grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fireplace, but as I was about say my address, I inhaled smoke and ash on accident, therefore making my destination a random place. As, I got out of the fireplace, I looked around the house. Everything was very neat and organized and the furniture was all white. I was about to apparate out of the house and go home when I saw a person staring at me, only in a bathrobe around him.

"What are you doing in my house, Granger?" Malfoy screamed. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Um, I inhaled some ash and didn't make the place I wanted to go clear, so I ended up here..." I said.

We both stared at each other for a while, when Malfoy finally said, "Right...well..."

"Yeah...sorry," I ducked my head, trying to hide my burning face. "I guess I'd better get going now."

"Hey, Granger."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night?"

"As in a date?"

He nodded. I hesitated and was trying to say I had a husband but then he said, "You know, you owe me since I didn't lose my temper at you when you embarrassed me in front of everyone at that restaurant."

Again, I tried to tell him I had a husband and when I opened my mouth to speak the words that came out were "Okay, dinner tomorrow."

He smirked. "See you tomorrow, Granger."

I apparated in front of my house, and before I walked in the door, I thought _Oh no, What the hell have I just done?_

**A/N: Okay, that was Chapter 3. So, review review review please! =D Anything that I need to clarify or fix just tell me! Hope you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N: Thanks to those who added this story to their alerts. I'm glad you like it. So, here you go, Chapter 4!**

As soon as I shut the door after entering my house, Ernie jumped up and said, "Hi Hermione!" But immediately, I knew that something wasn't right. Ernie's eyes had a look of panic in them and he was smiling his guilty smile. I also noticed he was trying to hide something.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"The paper you're trying to hide! What does it say?"  
"It's n-nothing at all, just something not important, yes nothing at all. It was from the, uh, the Ministry! Yes the Ministry saying-"

"_Accio paper_," I muttered and the paper came flying towards me.

**Ernie,**

**We need to talk. You know that we both love each other and it's time that you leave your wife. Come to my apartment at eight o'clock tonight. Don't let Hermione know about this. See you tonight. **

**Hannah **

Well, that explains everything.

"So, any comments?" I waved the piece of paper.

"Hermione, I-I was just about to write back to her and tell her that I'm not going too see her anymore. I realized you're most important and it was a huge mistake that I made and-" Suddenly, an owl tapped on the window, carrying a letter. I walked over to get it.

"No! I got it!" Ernie cried out. I took the letter from the owl and read it.

**Dear Ernie,**

**I look forward to seeing you tonight.**

**Hannah**

"Right, well you know, I'm just sure that you just owled her and told her that you didn't want to see her anymore." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes I was! I was going to meet her tonight and tell her that I love you and-"

"Ernie, just drop your facade! I know you love her more than me, okay? There's a reason why they call me the brightest witch of our age! Just go! Go meet her, because honestly, I don't care anymore!'

"What?"

"I don't care because we're going to get a divorce because obviously I'm the one who is holding you back from the girl you love."

"Hermione, don't be silly-"

"Ernie, we both know that you and I weren't supposed to marry each other. We're just friends, that's all we can ever be because we're both in love with someone else."

"Who are you in love with?" He asked sharply. Whoops.

I hesitated a little before answering. "No one, I'm just thinking that I will fall in love with someone, but that person isn't you, Ernie. Just go meet Hannah tonight and I'll contact a divorce attorney later."

"Okay, Hermione." Ernie looked at me for a while and said, "I'm sorry, for everything."

"Actually, thanks, Ernie, I'm glad we could deal with this like mature adults. Also, I'm glad we solved this mistake before it got worse."

He gave a little nod and left to go to his room. I checked my watch. It was six. I thought about which divorce attorney I knew. Then suddenly, I thought of someone. I took out a quill and a piece of parchment.

**Lavender,**

**I need your help. I want to get a divorce with Ernie. I remember Ron saying that you were a divorce attorney so could you please owl me as soon as possible? Thank you very much.**

**Hermione**

I fed my owl a treat, and watched him take off into the sky. I sighed then began to take out ingredients and pans to make dinner. As I was in the middle of making pasta sauce, someone knocked on the door. I wiped my hands clean and opened it. Standing there was the one and only Lavender Brown, holding a briefcase.

"Hi Lavender, come in," I gestured for her to come inside.

"Thanks." She walked inside. "Right, so you said that you and Ernie wanted to get a divorce. I came as soon as I could after I received your owl. Where is he?"

"He's just in his room." I answered uncertainly. Now, I felt sort of unsure about using Lavender. I knew she gossiped a lot and I didn't want everyone to know the reason why I was going to leave him. It would be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow and that's the last thing we both need. Drama.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll just come back-" Lavender never finished her sentence because at that moment Ernie came home.

"Hey Hermione, hey Lavender,"

"Oh hello Ernie, I'm here as your divorce attorney,"

"Okay..."

"So, let's get started," Lavender opened her briefcase and took out some files. Now, I felt kind of dizzy, I don't regret that we're getting divorced, I just couldn't believe it was really happening. I swallowed and started talking about our new future that was coming.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************** After an hour and a half, Lavender left, and Ernie started to get ready for meeting Hannah. He still looked at me as if this wasn't happening. I took out leftovers from the refrigerator since I forgot about the pasta sauce when Lavender came. It took about two minutes of scrubbing the pot by hand before I remembered that I was a witch and then just simply cleaned the pot with a wave of my wand.

While heating up the leftovers, I heard the door slam shut and knew Ernie had left. I started eating my food; Chinese food that I had ordered yesterday. I looked around, soon this house would belong to Ernie again, and it would be time for me to find a new house to live in. I read part of _A History of Magic _before deciding to go to bed. I heard a knock on the door and decided to ignore it. I was very tired and wanted my rest. But as I climbed into bed, ready for a good night's sleep, I saw two people standing at the door, wands drawn out and pointing straight at me.

**A/N: Okay, so tell me what you think, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's the one who does.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who added this to their alerts/favorites, but I would also love it if you could review! If you have any suggestions please tell, I would love to hear it!**

AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed at the same time Harry exclaimed "It's alright Hermione! It's us!"

"Oh, thank Merlin, it's you two. Why were you pointing your wands at me?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't answer so we thought you were in trouble!" Ginny said, then added sheepishly "But, um, sorry for breaking into your house."

"Don't worry about it," I answered. "So what is so important that you just have to tell me?"

"Well, I just heard from Ron who heard from Lavender that you're getting a divorce with Ernie, and I wanted to know why. From what I've seen there hasn't been a problem between you two so why would you just suddenly divorce each other?"

I was about to answer her but then noticed Harry still standing here.

"Uh, Harry, could you let Ginny and I have a little chat please?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, no problem," After hearing the door close, I opened my mouth to speak but Ginny held up her hand.

"Wait a second. HARRY GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" I heard footsteps walking away and then opened my mouth once more to speak.

"Okay, so Ginny, Ernie and I haven't been having the perfect relationship that you see us have. We don't love each other, not like you and Harry. See, you two are perfect together. Two years after the war, you two got married, and look at you now, you have everything. Ernie started cheating on me a while ago and I couldn't find it in my heart to leave him. But-"

"HE CHEATED ON YOU?" Ginny screamed. Her face became an ugly blotchy red and I was surprised not to see steam coming out of her head. "THAT SON OF A-"

"Ginny!" I warned.

"Oh, right sorry, then what happened?"

"So, then I contacted Lavender and she came as soon as possible. Then we started talking about the divorce. Apparently, in the wizarding world there is a divorce that can be done in about a day because-"

"Wow! Really?" Ginny interrupted."Sorry!" She then hastily added after seeing my expression.

"Anyways, since firewhiskey is very strong, the Ministry has made a divorce that is done in a day since many people got drunk the day Voldemort died and married each other. No one really uses this anymore and it's really expensive, but since I don't want this to keep going on, Ernie and I decided to do this kind of divorce," I finished, a little out of breath.

"I see," Ginny said thoughtfully. "So who is getting what?"

"Ernie keeps this house since it was his, but he pays me about seven-hundred thousand galleons,"

"Ohhh, okay. Then that's it? Tomorrow you're going to be a single woman again?"  
"Yeah,"

"We should celebrate! We should go to a club and-"

"Gin!" I interrupted her. "I kind of already agreed to a date with-"

"WITH WHO?"

"With Malfoy,"

"WHAT? HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Ginny's face had flared up again.

"I don't know what I was thinking!" I whined. "He asked, I said yes!"

"Hermione, Hermione," Ginny shook her head. "Do you like him?'

"I-, what?"

"I asked if you liked him or not?"  
"Well-" I stopped and my face turned a deep red.

"You do!" Ginny gasped.

"Okay, fine I do!" I hid myself under my blankets to cover up my very red face. I didn't know how Ginny would react, and I have to admit I was scared. I didn't want her to turn on me. I peeked out of the blankets.

"Well, if you really like him, then I guess I could learn to accept him,"

"Thanks, Gin," I smiled.

"I got to go now, we're disturbing your beauty rest. Bye, Hermione. Harry! We're leaving," Ginny disappeared with a pop. I heard another pop too, and realized Harry was gone, too. I turned off the lights and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up and found that Ernie was not next to me, which really wasn't a surprise. I guess he was at Hannah's house. I had no work today so the day passed slowly. I decided to work on to work on S.P.E.W for a while. Ernie came home at around ten o'clock.

"Lavender said she'd be here at about three." He said

"Okay," I mumbled, still immersed in working on S.P.E.W. After a while, I finished what I was working on and put my things away.

"I'm going to go out for lunch, do you want to come, you know, it's going to be our last lunch as a married couple," I smiled with no humor.

"I said I was meeting Hannah for lunch. Sorry, bye!"

As I watched him go outside and apparate to meet Hannah, I knew that we had made the right decision in getting a divorce. Ernie loved Hannah too much and he didn't even realize it yet. I went to Hogsmeade to revisit my childhood memories when we were all so innocent. I went to Madam Puttifoot's cafe. When I walked in, I looked around. It was still the same as it used to be. The same tables and chairs, and of course the same owner.

I settled down and watched the Hogwarts students, and reminisced about my years in Hogwarts. Ron and I used to come here when we were dating, but he always hated this place. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes and I screamed.

I threw my hot chocolate backwards and heard an "Ahhhh!" The hands flew off my face and I looked around to see who it was. Sitting on the floor with a scary expression was none other than Draco Malfoy, except this time he was drenched with hot chocolate.

Oops.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the people who added this their alerts/favorites. =) **

"Hi, Malfoy, nice day isn't it?" I said calmly though inside I was freaking out.

"That's it?" He asked incredulously. "You spill hot chocolate on me and all you can do is talk about the weather?"

"You know, I hope we have more days like this," I said as if I didn't hear him. "It's nice to have sunshine instead of rain, don't you agree?"

"Granger, what's gotten into you? Are you crazy?" Malfoy asks me. "I'm sitting here on my arse drenched in hot chocolate, and you just keep talking about today and sunshine! At least help me up!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Help you...?"

"Yes! Help me up!" He exclaimed. "Please," He added grumpily after I raised my eyebrows higher.

"Oh, okay," I reached out and pulled him up. "So, Malfoy, would you care to tell me what you're doing here?"

"I came here with a girl," He smirked.

"I see..." I said. "So then tell me Malfoy, how many girls do you go through a day?"

"Why would you want to know?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, you know, I thought we were going to have dinner tonight," I said coldly. "But, I guess you have about four girls everyday?"

"What the-, no!"

"Really? So you don't have one for breakfast, one for lunch, one for dinner, and one to spend the night?"

"No! I was joking, Granger! Can't you take a joke?" Malfoy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, I can. But not if it's that close to the truth," I said, not amused.

"For Merlin's sake! I'm serious, I don't have another girl with me. All those rumors about me aren't true, you know!" He looked pretty mad now, and I didn't know why, but I believed him.

"Fine, I believe you," I grumbled.

His annoying smirk came back. "I guess that means dinner is still on, then,"

For a second, I thought about saying no since he was being such a jerk, but finally gave in and said, "Yeah,"

"You don't have to worry about your husband either," The smirk still wasn't off his face. If it didn't disappear in a minute, I would knock it off for him.

"What?"

"You know, you and that Hufflepuff. I heard you two were getting a divorce from Potter, who heard it from Weaselette, who heard it from the Weasel, who heard it from Brown, who is your divorce attorney."

"Since when were you and Harry friends?" I asked. Harry never mentioned talking to Draco before. I was going to have to ask him about it sometime.

"We aren't, by hearing it from him, I meant I overheard it when he was talking to the Weasel," He said, still with that smirk.

Never mind. Guess Harry's not getting that talk. Good thing for him because it was going to be more of a yelling than a talk.

"Oh, right well anyway, I should get going, I have some things to settle before tonight,"

"Later, Granger," It was still there. I checked my watch. Well, three minutes had passed by.

"One more thing, Malfoy," I said innocently.

"What?"

_Smack!_ My palm connected with his face. He looked at me in surprise. Finally, something besides a smirk.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"Well you had an annoying facial expression, so I decided to knock it off for you," I smiled. "See, now you look so much better without that smirk of yours." Actually, that was a lie, since a handprint was already forming on his cheek. Maybe slapping him wasn't such a good idea after all.

He said nothing, just turned around and disapparated. Without an explanation to anyone, I apparated back home.

Ernie was sitting there concentrating on something I didn't bother to ask about. I still had two hours before Lavender would be here. I went to my room and got out a bunch of books. I decided to read _The_ _Tales of Beedle the Bard _since the stories still entertained me even after figuring out everything on the Deathly Hallows. I was reading "Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump" for the second time before Lavender came.

"Hey Hermione, Ernie," She greeted us once she came in. "I have all the papers. All you need to do is sign and then I'll need your hands."

We both signed the papers and held out hands.

"Now, grab each others' hands like you're about to shake it. I have a spell that breaks your bond that was created during your marriage."

Ernie and I looked at each other and held hands. Lavender muttered a spell and waved her wand. A red fire that appeared to bound our hands together was broken into pieces.

"Well, starting now, you two are officially divorced. Hermione, as you know, Ernie keeps his house. You get money and that should be settled in a week. So, Ernie, you have a week to give Hermione her money and Hermione, you'll need to find a place to live within a week. Good day to you both,"

"Thanks, Lavender," I said.

"No problem, bye,"

I turned to Ernie. "Well, this is it. A fresh start for the both of us. I'll get my things packed up and leave tomorrow, if that's fine with you, or would you prefer that I move out today?"

"It's fine," He answered. He looked a bit dazed, as if he couldn't believe it really had happened.

"Okay, well, I'm going to my room and start to pack, I guess."

But when I got to my room, I immediately started drafting a letter to Malfoy saying that I was sorry.

**Dear Malfoy,**

** Sorry about slapping you earlier, but honestly, your smirk is just really annoying. Hope you find it somewhere deep in your heart to forgive me.**

** Hermione**

I tied the letter to my owl, gave him a treat, and then he was off. I actually felt bad for embarrassing him twice in front of the wizarding people. Everytime we see each other, I feel the need to act like a little, immature girl. Ten minutes later, my owl came back, and a letter did, too.

**Hermione,**

** Dinner's still at seven.**

** Draco**

As I read his answer, I smiled. Not only was I happy about dinner, but also he used my first name. Packing became the last thing on my mind as I started to decide about what to wear. Normally, I would ask Ginny for help, but it would feel pretty awkward because I just had a divorce with Ernie, but somehow, it didn't stop me from saying no. As I kept looking at all my outfits and trying to decide what to wear, a sudden realization hit me.

I've fallen for Draco Malfoy. Hard.

**A/N: So, you all know what I'm going to ask...review please!**


	7. Author's note

**I'm sorry, but I can't write this story anymore. There is too much stress in my life and writing this story adds to it. Anyone who would want to take it and edit/finish it is welcome to do it. Anyways, again, I'm sorry. Maybe in the future when my life is less stressful, I might start writing again, but for now, I have to quit.**


End file.
